


Do whatever you want

by EZM2016



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Sirius asks a crazy question, Remus says 'yes' because he isn't paying attention. Can Sirius find that Gryffindor courage?





	Do whatever you want

"Yeah, sure, do whatever you want," Remus responded absentmindedly, not even hearing his friend's question.

Remus had been thoroughly ignoring Sirius for a good hour now, he had a Potions final to study for and he warned the black-haired boy that he wouldn't be any fun, did he listen? _Of course not!_

Sirius Black had been sitting on Remus' bed, directly beside the desk the other boy was working at, whining like a first year for over an hour. It was ridiculous really, he knew the werewolf was ignoring him, so he decided to have a little fun with his friend.

"Would you mind terribly if I _kissed_ you right now?" He asked with a smirk, he wasn't prepared for a yes! His mind went blank, did he have the legendary Gryffindor courage to kiss his best friend like he had been wanting to do for a while now?

You bet your ass he did, even though he was a bit nervous.

Moving from his place on the bed, he came up beside the smaller boy and placed himself on top of the part of the desk Remus wasn't using, this caused him to finally look up.

Before Remus could speak, Sirius pulled him to his feet and tugged him over so he was nestled snugly between his legs. The young werewolf looked up at him in shock, not sure what was going on at all, but the butterflies in his stomach spoke volumes as to how much he wanted to be in this particular position.

"Siri..." he began but the boy couldn't wait anymore. Sirius ducked his head and smashed their lips together, causing Remus to squeak and freeze for a moment, but once he figured out what was going on he was fully on board and kissing back.

They broke away, breathing hard and resting their foreheads against each other. Sirius smiled and Remus blushed, causing Sirius to pull him into a tight hug.

Remus smirked behind Sirius' back. ' _Victory_ ' he thought happily.

' _Did this silly Animagus think I wasn't listening and would be that caught off guard?'_ He thought sneakily, just because he was quite didn't mean he didn't know how to get what he wanted.

Remus snuggled more into the warmth of Sirius who just held him tighter, never wanting to let go of the boy he loves.


End file.
